WO 2007/085276 A1 discloses a generic composite pressure vessel for the storage of media under pressure having a liner made of plastic as an inner or first shell. A winding made of fiber composite material reinforcing the liner is provided as a second shell. A securing element enclosed by the collar section forming the media opening interacts with a connection fitting and includes a valve arrangement, if applicable.
To achieve a highly reliable operating performance, in particular in the case of long-term operation, vessels of this kind must ensure that the forces acting on the vessel by the securing element during operation can be safely accommodated. In particular in the case of composite vessels, any relative movements that may occur between the plastic shells must be eliminated to avoid damaging delaminating processes between the sensitive plastic materials.